


The Final Chapter

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Ares' ChosenTakes place after FIN I & II.





	The Final Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: This has spoilers for Friend in Need Part I & II. Although I haven’t personally seen the episodes, I’ve seen screen grabs and transcripts and have tried to piece it together. I am making no money from this story and am temporarily borrowing the characters.

Gabrielle stood on the shore of Egypt, standing with one hand on Xena’s chakram and the other on her bag that contained the ashes of the warrior princess. As she stepped off the boat and walked down the street she felt lonely for the first time in her life, for Xena was not with her.   
  
She walked for a while stopping to look at shops but found that it held no interest for her. Her heart cried out for Xena, her soul yearned for her but somewhere it Gabrielle’s mind she knew that Xena had not left her.   
  
As she was walking through the streets of Egypt she spotted a temple dedicated to Ares, the God of War. Not thinking clearly she entered the temple went up to the altar and placed the chakram on it. No sooner had she turned around, had the God of War appeared.   
  
“What are you doing with the chakram…where’s Xena”   
  
Gabrielle turned around to face the War God who had because of Xena been in her life for the past 7 years. She reached into her bag and pulled out the urn.   
  
“Xena’s in here and in my heart”   
  
Ares looked confused for a moment, then spoke “She’s…dead, how, what happened…it wasn’t in Greece, I know that”   
  
“A Samurai Warrior killed her”   
  
“How did she die Gabrielle, was she in a lot of pain”   
  
“When I got to her there was one arrow in her shoulder and arm and one in her other arm, there was another in her stomach, but she kept on fighting and took down many of the enemy, one of them ….I can’t…I can’t”   
  
“Please Gabrielle, tell me”   
  
“had decapitated her”   
  
The War God had not expected this, even though he knew it was custom for the Japanese to consider this the highest form of honour for a soldier.   
  
“I’m sorry Gabrielle, I did love her and always will…I may have had a funny way of showing it”   
  
“She always did have a spot for bad boys”   
  
The both laughed slightly.   
  
Gabrielle looked up at the war god. “Theres something I need to tell you, I was able to bring her back from the dead, from being a ghost. But she wouldn’t allow me to. She said she had to protect their souls and that if she came back they would be no more. Also that she was doing it for the greater good”.   
  
“Gabrielle, even though I tried to win Xena back to my side many times. I always knew she would stick to her path of as you put it The Greater Good…take the chakram with you. It’s a part of who Xena was and always will be. You should keep it”   
  
Ares walked to the altar picked up the chakram and put it on Gabrielle’s hip “Xena’s spirit will always be with you Gabrielle, you were and still are her best friend”.   
  
“Thankyou Ares”   
  
“She was a wonderful women and should always be remembered for that”   
  
“Ares, she always will be known as that, I’ll make sure of that”   
  
With that she gave a small smile to the War God and walked out of the temple, to continue what Xena started, to help the innocent.   
  
Back in the temple Ares sat on this throne, a lone tear sliding down his face. For the first time in his immortal existence he lost the one thing that he treasured…Xena.


End file.
